Kingdom Hyrule
by zdamonkey
Summary: Sora goes to Hyrule, but unwittingly brings Ansem along...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? btw this is my frst fic so no flames plz
1. Default Chapter

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" screamed Sora. "Please, anything but that!"

Riku laughed. He loved torturing Sora like this. Making him listen to the Black-Eyed Peas Song "Let's Get it Started" was always a way to amuse himself.

The song stopped. Sora looked just about ready to strangle his friend, but he never tried, since all attempts were futile. He looked at his friend's room for a minute, and then a strange symbol embellished on an even stranger lava lamp caught his eye. "Riku," Sora began to ask, "What the hell is that?" Riku paid him no mind, but Sora examined it carefully. _Three golden triangles, _Sora thought. He knew his best friend was gay, so he wondered if this was a gay thing. _Riku wants to have sex with three men with golden dicks? He's even queerer than I thought. _The sudden tolling of the four o'clock bell made Sora drop the lamp, resulting in its shattering. _Bong! _A warp bearing the same symbol had emerged. _Bong! _It sucked Sora up. _Bong! _Riku heard the noise, and looked toward the shattered lamp. _Bong! _Sora Everheart had vanished from The Destiny Islands.

A/N: Did you like it? R/R!

Chapter One

Link was ready to kill Ganondorf. His college roommate had always been a dumbass, but never more so than this. Last night, he had gone out and gotten himself wasted again while Link was at band rehearsal, but this time, that slut Nabooru had warped his mind while she slept with him, and he almost killed Link. Had the three Oracles Din, Nayru, and Farore not been there, he would never have survived that drop from the fourth floor. "Dammit Ganondorf!" Link shouted furiously, "I am going to take my Master Sword and ram it up your fuckin' ass if you get wasted again and sleep with that slut!"

Ganondorf was too hung over to talk, but he did seem to understand the basic message. "Blegghhwagtulonber…warp,"-he had to barf-"triforce blue," and then he collapsed. _Must be too drunk to think, _Link pondered. He headed for the bathroom, ready to take a shower, and just as he was about to remove his last article of clothing, a spiky-haired brunette walked in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DORM! NOW!" roared Link.

"Well, pardon me."

"Is this what you always do for fun?"

"No. I was lookin' at a friend's-"

"Naked body?"

"No, his lava lamp, then I dropped it, and then I wound up here."

"Surrrrrrrre…"

The brunette rolled his eyes and walked out, but a strange voice greeted him. "Hello, Sora…"


	2. CHapter 2

Kingdom Hyrule

Disclaimer: I dont own anything about Zelda, or the Black Eyed Peas, or Kingdom Hearts, or Teletubbies, or Barney, or anything. Those are all properties of Nintendo, Square Enix, and PBS

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" screamed Sora. "Please, anything but that!"

Riku laughed. He loved torturing Sora like this. Making him listen to the Black-Eyed Peas Song "Let's Get it Started" was always a way to amuse himself.

The song stopped. Sora looked just about ready to strangle his friend, but he never tried, since all attempts were futile. He looked at his friend's room for a minute, and then a strange symbol embellished on an even stranger lava lamp caught his eye. "Riku," Sora began to ask, "What the hell is that?" Riku paid him no mind, but Sora examined it carefully. _Three golden triangles, _Sora thought. He knew his best friend was gay, so he wondered if this was a gay thing. _Riku wants to have sex with three men with golden dicks? He's even queerer than I thought. _The sudden tolling of the four o'clock bell made Sora drop the lamp, resulting in its shattering. _Bong! _A warp bearing the same symbol had emerged. _Bong! _It sucked Sora up. _Bong! _Riku heard the noise, and looked toward the shattered lamp. _Bong! _Sora Everheart had vanished from The Destiny Islands.

A/N: Did you like it? R/R!

Chapter One

Link was ready to kill Ganondorf. His college roommate had always been a dumbass, but never more so than this. Last night, he had gone out and gotten himself wasted again while Link was at band rehearsal, but this time, that slut Nabooru had warped his mind while she slept with him, and he almost killed Link. Had the three Oracles Din, Nayru, and Farore not been there, he would never have survived that drop from the fourth floor. "Dammit Ganondorf!" Link shouted furiously, "I am going to take my Master Sword and ram it up your fuckin' ass if you get wasted again and sleep with that slut!"

Ganondorf was too hung over to talk, but he did seem to understand the basic message. "Blegghhwagtulonber…warp,"-he had to barf-"triforce blue," and then he collapsed. _Must be too drunk to think, _Link pondered. He headed for the bathroom, ready to take a shower, and just as he was about to remove his last article of clothing, a spiky-haired brunette walked in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DORM! NOW!" roared Link.

"Well, pardon me."

"Is this what you always do for fun?"

"No. I was lookin' at a friend's-"

"Naked body?"

"No, his lava lamp, then I dropped it, and then I wound up here."

"Surrrrrrrre…"

The brunette rolled his eyes and walked out, but a strange voice greeted him. "Hello, Sora…"

Chapter Two

"Ansem, what are _you _doing here? I banished you!" n


	3. CHapter 2

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" screamed Sora. "Please, anything but that!"

Riku laughed. He loved torturing Sora like this. Making him listen to the Black-Eyed Peas Song "Let's Get it Started" was always a way to amuse himself.

The song stopped. Sora looked just about ready to strangle his friend, but he never tried, since all attempts were futile. He looked at his friend's room for a minute, and then a strange symbol embellished on an even stranger lava lamp caught his eye. "Riku," Sora began to ask, "What the hell is that?" Riku paid him no mind, but Sora examined it carefully. _Three golden triangles, _Sora thought. He knew his best friend was gay, so he wondered if this was a gay thing. _Riku wants to have sex with three men with golden dicks? He's even queerer than I thought. _The sudden tolling of the four o'clock bell made Sora drop the lamp, resulting in its shattering. _Bong! _A warp bearing the same symbol had emerged. _Bong! _It sucked Sora up. _Bong! _Riku heard the noise, and looked toward the shattered lamp. _Bong! _Sora Everheart had vanished from The Destiny Islands.

A/N: Did you like it? R/R!

Chapter One

Link was ready to kill Ganondorf. His college roommate had always been a dumbass, but never more so than this. Last night, he had gone out and gotten himself wasted again while Link was at band rehearsal, but this time, that slut Nabooru had warped his mind while she slept with him, and he almost killed Link. Had the three Oracles Din, Nayru, and Farore not been there, he would never have survived that drop from the fourth floor. "Dammit Ganondorf!" Link shouted furiously, "I am going to take my Master Sword and ram it up your fuckin' ass if you get wasted again and sleep with that slut!"

Ganondorf was too hung over to talk, but he did seem to understand the basic message. "Blegghhwagtulonber…warp,"-he had to barf-"triforce blue," and then he collapsed. _Must be too drunk to think, _Link pondered. He headed for the bathroom, ready to take a shower, and just as he was about to remove his last article of clothing, a spiky-haired brunette walked in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DORM! NOW!" roared Link.

"Well, pardon me."

"Is this what you always do for fun?"

"No. I was lookin' at a friend's-"

"Naked body?"

"No, his lava lamp, then I dropped it, and then I wound up here."

"Surrrrrrrre…"

The brunette rolled his eyes and walked out, but a strange voice greeted him. "Hello, Sora…"

Chapter Two

"Ansem, what are _you _doing here? I banished you!" n


End file.
